Tempestuous Realities
by HyoMyo CN
Summary: a strange letter leads to a convention with strange people...Let the Inugames Begin! A manga convention in Japan, that's all...right? What's up with 3 Main characters? these girls are definitely up to something. LET THE WIERDNESS BEGIN!...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I welcome all reviews. Polar has been giving me nasty looks for many months. So, I am posting this. I actually wrote most of this last year…. . . I'm not Crazy!!!

Disclaimer: Idiots… Of COURSE I DON"T OWN INUYASHA!! Do I LOOK like I'm signing autographs !??

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

Kami was sitting on her bed staring at the strange letter she'd received that morning. She'd never heard of Tempestuous Realities, Inc. and from what she could find out no one else had either. And she'd definitely never heard of the Inu Games before. She picked the parchment- like letter of the black satin covers of her bed.

'**_ALL DIE HARD FANS OF INUYASHA COME TO THE INU GAMES! DON'T MISS IT! THIS YEAR ONLY! _**' It proclaimed in heavy golden ink.

'But why would it be this year only?' she wondered, 'Why me? None of my neighbors got this letter. Only me.' Kami smiled as she remembered how hard her neighbors had tried to get her to watch soap operas and reality TV shows. Thankfully though, they weren't very curious or she could get into trouble. She tossed the letter back on the bed and shrugged.

"I'll go," she declared. Who knew, she might be able to pick up some neat Koga stuff and maybe even meet her friends. As long as they hadn't changed their minds about anime. Smiling, picked up the glittering black box on her bed and locked it.

"But you're staying," she murmured, stroking the box as she gently placed it in a small cupboard in the back of the closet.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short! I'm sorry! DON'T KILL ME!! Now that that's over I'd like to point out one thing… oh wait that'd spoil it.. -.-...hehe

* * *


	2. IT Begins

Author's Note: I welcome all reviews

**Author's Note:** I welcome all reviews. Polar has been giving me nasty looks for many days. So, I am posting this finally. I'm so happy ….I finally got the chapters right! Best of all my minor characters in the next chapters are so awesome!! …I've got to find a way to use them again. Oh yeah, one more thing for everyone out there….. I'm not Crazy!!

**Disclaimer**: Idiots… Of COURSE I DON"T OWN INUYASHA!! Do I LOOK like I'm signing autographs!?

"Welcome to the Inu-Games!" a girl with what looked like naturally blue hair was seated at the gate. She greeted Kami, "If you would like to register for the Games please state a favorite character and your first and last name. I will then give you your schedule and your instructions. If not, please feel free to look around, but remember that the games close at 10:00 pm and will only open to registered participants tomorrow." Kami thought about it. _'Why not?'_ she thought, _'Let's have some fun. I've got plenty of money.'_

Grinning widely and a bit evilly, she told the lady, "Koga, first name Kami, last name Darklake."

The keys tapped a staccato beat as the blue-haired girl some form on a small black computer. When the paper was printed out the girl handed it to Kami saying, "This is your ticket in tomorrow. You will also need this if you leave,"

'_If I leave? Jesus, what are these stupid games?'_

"This is the time and the gate you will report to tomorrow," she was explaining as Kami tuned back in, "So you will report to gate K3 at 10:00 tomorrow morning. Now is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Actually, yes you can. Do you if know if to girls named Dari Lasan and Tamira Whitney have come? They definitely would have registered."

Swiveling in her chair the girl consulted her computer. Nodding, she turned back around with a pleasant grin and a curious look in her silver eyes.

"Dari just registered with Tamira. Dari is registered for Sesshomaru and will be at gate K2. Tamira has Inu-yasha and will be at gate J4. If you hurry you might be able to catch them."

"Thanks," Kami said surprise and joy radiating form her voice, "Thanks a lot."

"My pleasure."

"Freaky, but nice. Very freaky!" Kami muttered as she thought about how the girl's eyes had changed from an eerie green to silver. "Oh well, I'll have something to tell Tamira and Dari when I find them." So saying, she went to go look for them.

Kami hadn't been inside long before she realized that there were more people selling Inu-Yasha related things than highschoolers at a pep rally.

"How the hell am I going to find them in this?" Kami growled, smacking an unattended stand. The garish green thing teetered then fell over, crushing mugs, books, and figures beneath it. Kami stared at the damage she caused before she began class.

"Then again, this might not be as hard as I thought," she smirked, "They'll find me."

At that moment, Dari and Tamira came running up, "Kami, you klutz!" Dari, a brown haired girl dressed in black, yelled. Tamira, a black-skinned girl who was dresses in jeans and a green shirt followed her, laughing.

"You idiot, you just got here and you're already breaking things!"

"How do you know I just got here?" Kami asked, choosing to ignore the rest of her comments.

"Because only you can do that amount of damage without even trying," Dari supplied, "That and we heard you coughing…"

Kami simply glared at her while Tamira laughed. They always did this but she was happy to see them; it had been four years since she had last seen them. Even though they emailed each other and all that almost every week, it didn't make up for actually talking to them. She had worried they might have changed. In the end it was her who had changed, at least who everyone thought she was.

"…Uh, Kami, what's with the new look?" Tamira stared in shock while Dari simply surveyed her clothing. Kami laughed, she couldn't blame them. After all, it was a pretty big change, though she had told them many times what she was going to do. Her hair had finally grown out, been straightened, and been streaked with electric blue hi-lites. She wore a blood-red tank top with a short black jacket over it and had finally replaced her black and red Converse All-Stars. She still wore the black leather choker with silver cross hanging from it, and mismatched gold hoops on her ears, having two on the left and three on the right. So she had changed a little but not all that much.

"So where do y'all want to go first?" Kami asked snapping her friends back to reality.

Dari, a.k.a Queen of Random, began to monologue, "I love it! The-"

"Thanks," Kami cut in before Dari could start a five minute appraisal of her attire, "I think we should get away from all this cheap stuff before we start looking."

"Huh," Their blank stares spoke volumes.

"You are going to buy some stuff aren't you?"

"Of course! I already bought a kimono, a poster of Yuki and ……, and a poster of Sesshomaru."

"Good, then as soon as I buy a poster of Kyoya and a kimono for myself we'll see what else is here," Kami announced.

Two hours later Kami still hadn't found a kimono she liked and her friends had enough candy and anime paraphernalia to start their own store. Kami looked around staring, "I can't believe we walked all over this place and didn't find a kimono I liked!"

Dari flopped onto the ground beside her, "It's not their fault that you're picky and slow."

"I'm not slow!" She protested as her friends laughed, "It's not funny! Do you even-"

Kami stopped and stared, "Hey, was that shop there before?"

Dari rolled her eyes, "That's our Kami. Easily distracted."

"Wow…." Traci managed to get out before she dissolved into laughter.

"No, seriously look!" Kami grabbed each of them by their shoulder, turning them around, "Look!"

They did. Rather, they stared at the tiny black tent where there used to be an empty field. "Okay…That's creepy," Dari, the Queen of Obvious pointed out.

"I know! Come on let's go check it out!"

"What are you crazy?" Tamira yelled as they grabbed her.

"Completely. Now let's go!" With that Kami pulled away from them and ran towards the tent. Tamira and Dari followed her, a little less enthusiastically. Pushing aside the red beads that served as a door the three girls walked inside and stared. The shop was lit by candles on tall silver stands placed around the room, their flickering glow lighting the strange objects sitting on the shelves. There was silver, gold, jade, and obsidian jewelry and figures of guardian creatures and mythical beasts. Old books, kunais, shurikans, bolts of fabric, sutras, and thousands of other items that weren't the normal fare made the shop their home.

"This is totally awesome!" Kami breathed in silent awe, as they approached the wooden counter in the back of the tent.

"I'm glad you think so, darling." The three girls jumped in surprise, actually Dari squealed, Tamira jumped, and Kami turned around so fast that she almost knocked over a shelf.

"Who's there?" Tamira asked quite politely.

"Now, now children. There's no need to be afraid of little old me," An old woman walked out of a door in the back that no one had noticed. The woman really was old and a bit short. Her long white hair was braided in a long rope down her back. She wore a beautiful blue kimono that complented her ocean-blue eyes.

'I'm sorry," Kami apologized for her one diplomatically challenged friend, "We didn't know anyone was here."

"Well, now. That's all right then. What can I help you girls with? Perhaps something for tomorrow?" The old lady smiled.

"How did-" Tamira started, completely bewildered.

"You have that look about you, darling." Once again the old lady smiled, "Why don't you tell me who you have; I might have a little something for each of you. For luck of course."

Dari stopped playing with the knives long enough to pay attention.

"I signed up for Sesshomaru, Tamira got Inu-Yasha and Kami signed up for-"

"Koga." The other two girls stared at their best friend. Dari spoke first, "Koga?"

"Yup," Kami replied grinning and pointedly oblivious of their stares.

"Well then, my darlings. I have just the thing for you. Follow me." The old lady turned and walked into the back. Kami was reluctant, "Well, I really wanted a kimono…"

The lady turned and smiled reassuringly, "I know."

Kami stared at the diminutive shopkeeper and shrugged. _'Oh, well. Might as well see what she's got. Though I ought to be careful…seeing how curiosity killed the cat or in my case put it in jail. But it's not like they'll ever figure it out.' _Kami grinned and followed the others.

A/N: By the way, I'm REALLY sorry it took me so long to post this but I had to type it in homeroom at school and then they blocked fanfiction. SORRY!!

P.S.: If you can figure out what Kami does/is then I might write a short story for you…)


End file.
